


Hearth

by yuma (yuma_writes)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuma_writes/pseuds/yuma
Summary: A Thanksgiving fic for you all. =)Contains spoilers from Forever In A Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Hearth  


The rain looked like it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. 

Thundering, howling, the sky flashed in brilliant colors of green and red as its wind blew rain slanted in an angle that was almost horizontal. Trees rocked under its onslaught, bending yet not breaking.

Colonel Jack O’Neill was not happy.

"Damn it." Jack muttered, scowling at nature’s stubborn insistence that they stay at P6J873 a few days more. Thank God they had the foresight to gather some food and water before ducking into the very caves Daniel was studying. At the first sound of thunder, they netted fish off the river, storing them in a bucket of water to keep them fresh. Just after that, the first fat raindrop landed on the ground and Jack decided to head for the archeological site instead. It was a good thing, too. There was no way their tents would have survived the heavy downpour. And bad enough Daniel was sneezing from a mild cold he got from the chilly weather. Jack didn’t want to have an archeologist down with pneumonia while stuck here for God knows how long. 

_Speaking of which…_

Glancing behind him at the fish Carter was roasting over the campfire, Jack noted that the said scientist was nowhere in sight. Teal’c, at Jack’s nod, had long since gone deeper into the caverns to watch over the young man and had yet to return. 

"Make sure the smoke’s not gathering, Major." Jack pointed out needlessly as the woman fanned the fumes, preventing them from collecting in the damp cave. It was too cold in here so he opted to chance the fire, but Jack sure as hell didn’t want smoke inhalation to go along with it. Taking an appreciative sniff towards the food, the Colonel’s stomach grumbled as it reminded him that dinner was overdue. 

"Smells good. Maybe I should have you cook every meal, Major." Jack quipped. 

"Too bad it isn’t turkey, sir." Carter replied back, almost regretting her remark when she saw the Colonel’s eyes cloud over.

"Yeah…" Jack murmured, eyes drifting towards the black murk further down the cavern where Daniel and Teal’c had wandered off. "Too bad." He roused himself from his thoughts. "Oh well…I’m sure Catherine and Ernest pretty much figured out by now that we’re going to be stuck here." He scowled at the rain again. "Been going non-stop for the past two days already, for crying out loud." The older man shrugged as if the idea of missing the dinner didn’t bother him.

"I was hoping to take Cassandra shopping tomorrow with Janet." Sam sighed. "After having dinner with my brother Mark and his family, that is."

Jack looked stunned. "Shopping? On the day after Thanksgiving? What, you have a death wish or something?"

Grinning wryly, Carter shrugged as she rotated the large fish, adding another in place of it when she saw that it was done. "I like shopping, sir. Very stereotypical of me, huh?" 

"I like a little browsing for Christmas gifts myself, Carter, but the idea of being surrounded by maniacal hordes of early bargain hunters doesn’t appeal to me either." The older man frowned. "I rather stay home and watch the game."

"Typical."

"Well pardon me for being an average guy." Jack grinned crookedly, showing he didn’t take offense by her remark.

The Major grinned back. Her eyes wandered over to the back of the cave, where the vast system of tunnels lay. Her smile wavered just a bit.

"He’ll be okay." Jack read her thoughts. "I was going to drag him to Catherine’s, then have him bunk out at my place. He wouldn’t have been alone, Carter."

Nodding, Carter turned the skewer once. "He hasn’t really…you know…spent time with us outside the base any more. Always saying he had work to do."

"Kheb." Jack said the word as if it was dirty.

She nodded. "I used to find him in his office, half asleep by the computer, sir. I was hoping with Catherine’s invitation, he would have…" Carter swallowed. "I was actually surprised when he said he was coming with us. I didn’t think he would."

"He didn’t." Jack said shortly.

"Oh…Then how-"

"Let’s just say I was very persuasive, Major." Grinning, although it looked forced, Jack went over to the campfire and stuck his hands out to warm them. 

"Nagged him non-stop until he agreed?"

"Oh yeah."

The two smiled knowingly. Jack broke the gaze and looked down the path again. He frowned. 

"He knows dinner is ready. I didn’t send Teal’c down there to be his errand boy…er…Jaafa." 

Laughing, she checked on the fish, jerking her fingers back when she found it to be hot. Sheepishly, Carter took it down and grabbed another one.

"Easy, Carter. We don’t know how long we’ll be here." Jack warned, but made no move to stop her.

"The rain is slowing down, sir. At the rate it’s going, it’ll be another day." She eyed the discarded backpacks clustered around the bedrolls. "We could have the MRE’s for that."

"Oh joy."

"O’Neill." Teal’c emerged out of the darkness, approaching the campfire. Jack jumped, reaching for a rifle that wasn’t there.

"Geez, don’t do that!" Jack pretended to clasp a hand over his chest. "My heart can’t take that at my age."

"We already checked the perimeter and found no one here, sir." Carter pointed out but Jack waved her off. He knew this as well. 

"Wait a minute." Jack narrowed his eyes. "Where’s Jackson? I thought you went to get him."

"Daniel Jackson said there was much to do and that he will have his meal later." Teal’c looked bothered by that. "He said we were to not wait."

"Yeah right." Jack muttered to himself. He remembered the last time Daniel said that. After an hour in the cafeteria, Jack had gone up to find Daniel downing his third cup of coffee with the full intent of staying up late. The note to catch a meal hadn’t even crossed the archeologist’s mind. The Colonel got up and brushed the dirt off his fatigues. "I’ll go get him. I’ll be back."

"Oh boy." Carter murmured as Jack stalked down the cave with the mission of retrieving one stubborn Daniel Jackson.

* * * * *

_"I still say it’s not ready yet." Sara argued as she tried to pry Jack away from the oven. Her husband shot her a look._

"Look, its turning brown already. Give it a minute and it’ll turn black." Jack laughed, grabbing for the chubby hands that clutched his leg. "Whoa! I’m not the turkey leg here!" With a swoop, Jack picked up Charlie. The toddler squealed in delight.

"Just stay outside!" Sara exasperated, pointing towards the living room. "Stay with Dad and Uncle Jim!"

"I think we’re getting kicked out here." Jack winked at his son. He sighed dramatically. "Okay. Let’s go, kid." He went and kissed his wife at the cheek, snagging the plate of puffed pastry as he went to the living room. His wife sighed out of relief as he ducked into the next room, treats in hand.

"Thank y- Jack!"

Jack halted in his tracks and frowned. He hadn’t thought about that in a long time. It had been a long time since his house had kids running around, some from Sara’s side of the family, and one lone child who always tried to grab him by the leg in the most opportune moments. Now the house he lived in was too quiet at times. Times like these where the football games on a television set turned up way high was the only noise that filled the house. 

_Get a hold of yourself here_ , Jack told himself sternly. It wasn’t like that anymore. Too often now, the house was occupied by him and one if not all members of his team. And the holidays weren’t as empty anymore. At least not to a point that Jack would face the day with a heavy feeling in his chest. He could actually enjoy the colorful decorations of the holidays with only a flinch.

He just wished someone else could do the same.

He eyed the walls of drab gray and wondered if he took a wrong turn somewhere. He paused when he heard the faint sounds of a chisel scraping against stone. Tilting his head, he judged it to be towards the west and followed the sound.

* * * * *

_"Don’t sip that!" Daniel warned Skaara as the youth took an experimental sniff. "That’s the…oops."_

Skaara tilted the dish back and emptied the contents. Swallowing, Skaara’s eyes grew to huge dark circles and he spat out the liquid.

"Kesh na!" He staggered back, dropping the container. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, the youth gaped at the pot. "Dan-yel, what is that?"

"Moonshine." Daniel repeated. "And I told you, you’re too young to have-"

"I am no child!" Skaara bend down by the pot once more, glaring at the clear liquid. His mouth thinned to an angry line. "I am a man! I have fought along with you and O’Neill and destroyed Ra!"

"Yes, Skaara." Daniel smiled as he pushed back up his glasses. "You are indeed not a child. I’m sorry. Hethru neet?"

Stubbornly, Skaara ladled some more of the alcohol. He hesitated before drinking it but finally gulped it down. Daniel made a face. Skaara did the same.

"You like this? In your world?" 

Daniel laughed. "Trust me…there are worse." He tilted his head, towards the center square. Sha’uri was calling them. Skaara got up, shouting in his language that they were coming. But before he could leave, Daniel grabbed the young man by the wrist.

"Skaara?" 

The youth stopped, turning his head back at the scholar.

"What is this…feast of Con-quez?" Daniel flushed. "I couldn’t translate that very well. But Sha’uri said it was only right that I should come."

"Of course, Dan-yel." Skaara looked confused. "We have this every season."

"What is it?" Daniel insisted. He felt awkward that he didn’t know what it was.

Skaara hunched down by the pot again, running his tongue around the inside of his mouth as he gave it some thought. 

"It is…a meal…a meal we have every season to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" The archeologist chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. "Your freedom from Ra?"

"No…that our family is alive." Skaara smiled, suddenly looking older beyond his years. "Come…my sister would be upset if you arrive late." With that, Skaara pulled at the hand and helped Daniel up to his feet. Stunned, Daniel could only wordlessly follow his young brother-in-law towards the sounds of laughter.

Blinking, Daniel stopped. His chisel hovered over the stone that encased the pottery. Ducking his head, Daniel dared a look out of the corner of his eye and sighed with relief when he saw Teal’c had left. While they were now friends again, Daniel long since forgiving him for the death of Sha’uri, he was reluctant to show the strong silent Jaafa a side he had long ago learned to bury. 

Pity.

_Yes sir, folks. Daniel Jackson is feeling sorry for himself._

The young man made a face and continued his task of trying to free the vessel. For some reason, the natives who once lived in these caves had covered their belongings with mud that long since dried. The vases and chests were painted with text, detailing their everyday lives before their strange disappearance from this world. Normally, Daniel would have left them alone in fear of damaging them, but he caught a glimpse of text on some of the surfaces and knew he had to get one out. Save one of them so someone could remember.

_Remember?_

Remember that once…this pot belonged to a family.

Daniel sighed and rubbed his face. Perhaps he was being ridiculous.

_"My parents don’t follow this tradition." Daniel announced to his tutor Kasem as the elder man closed the history book. "This is Egypt, not America."_

"You do not wish to give thanks?" Kasem smiled fondly as he brushed away the long locks that covered the boy's hair. 

Daniel tilted his head. "My parents are busy." He said it in a flat voice, having that repeated to him time and time again. 

"Not for you, Daniel." The tutor smiled, wizened face crinkling up with warmth. 

"Besides…" Daniel brushed absently at his lap. "There’s no turkey here."

"We have squab."

"It’s not the same."

Kasem sighed. "You wish to spend Thanksgiving with your parents? Wish to share a meal?"

"I don’t care." The little boy fingered the book. "Can we just go on with our lesson, please?"

"Of course." The old man said smoothly and gazed thoughtfully at the bowed head. "As I was saying, the Pilgrims came to-"

The pointed tool chipped harder and Daniel swore softly to himself as he realized he came close to the artifact. "Stupid." He muttered.

_Daniel felt a hand brush across his forehead and he yawned._

"He’s too tired. Maybe tomorrow, Melburn." He could hear his mother whispering.

"No Claire. Kasem told me what Danny said. I want to do this…now…what kind of father would I be if I don’t-"

"Daddy?" Daniel rubbed his eyes with a small fist, blinking at his parents who stood over the bed. 

"Hey Danny." His father smiled gently at his son. Gathering him up into his arms, he chuckled. "You’re getting heavy there." Melburn pretended to groan at the weight. 

"What’s going on?"

Claire stroked the back of his hair as she smiled, too. "We were thinking maybe you want to have dinner with us, sweetie. I know you already ate, but maybe a little bit more? What do you say?"

Melburn grimaced as small arms tightened. "I guess…urk…that was a yes, Claire." He chuckled as the boy nodded vehemently. 

"Are we having a Thanksgiving dinner?" Daniel asked excitedly. His face fell as he recalled. "We don’t have turkey here in Cairo."

Claire took her son from her husband and hugged him, kissing the chubby cheek. "It doesn’t matter what we eat, Daniel. Only who we eat it with." She set him down to the floor. "Come on."

"Wait…" Daniel tugged at his father’s sleeve. "Can Kasem go?" He pointed to the elder man who was standing by the doorway of the room, a small smile on his dark face.

"I would be a bother, Daniel." Kasem shook his head. "You should dine with your family. That is important."

"Please? Daddy? Please? Can he?" Daniel bounced on his toes as he cast huge eyes on his father.

"I think my son would agree, Kasem." Melburn said quietly. "We pretty much think of you as family."

Kasem bowed slightly, his eyes glittering too brightly. "Thank you Doctor Jackson."

The little boy cheered and went from one parent to another as they walked out of the room, Kasem trailing behind them. But at a certain point, while clutching both parents’ hands, Daniel turned around.

"Thank you." He mouthed.

The tutor only smiled.

Kasem died two months later. Daniel never got to spend another holiday with him. And then a year after that…

_Don’t think about it._

The tip of the chisel missed the hairline crack. Daniel scowled. He scraped it along the surface a bit harder, both hands gripping the tool.

_"I love you, Dan-yel."_

Daniel viciously grabbed the hammer and tapped the tool harder.

_"I’ve just lost my wife recently."_

The tip pried at the crack, splitting rock.

__

"…In one year…in one year from this day, you take the cover stone away. I will try to bring Sha’uri home on that day but if I don’t make it back…"

They should have been home. Abydos. Earth. Anywhere. They should have been home, celebrating, laughing, and holding each other’s hands as they kissed. 

Daniel choked back the sound that wanted to escape and grabbed the tool tightly with his left hand, bringing his right hand gripping the hammer down hard on its head. 

_"It doesn’t matter what we eat, Daniel. Just who we eat it with."_

The hammer missed.

Slipping off the head of the chisel, it scraped on Daniel’s left hand, slamming it against the vase. Knuckles tore open against the rough edges of chiseled rock and Daniel jerked his hand back, both chisel and hammer crashing to the floor with a clang.

Too late.

Blood gushing out torn flesh stained the encased vessel, concealing the once bright colors of a vase that must have been lovingly painted by one of the family members. 

"I’m sorry." Daniel whispered, not caring that it was just clay and stone he was apologizing to. "So sorry…" He bowed his head, clutching his injured hand with the other, pressing them close to his chest. 

Plop.

Blinking, Daniel saw a damp spot on the ground. At first he thought perhaps the rain had somehow leaked through the cavern when he saw another. 

Plop.

Another one, now to his bloody hand, stinging the wound with its salty drop.

It wasn’t rain.

Plop.

_I can’t be doing this._

Plop.

_I can’t._ Daniel hunched over, clamping his hands over his mouth, fearing the choked sounds escaping would echo back down to where the others were.

Plop.

_It’s just another day. It’s just another day. I’ve done this before. Foster homes, universities as everyone goes home for the holidays. It’s just another day. I’ve done this alone before. Christmas, birthdays, anniversaries, Thanksgiving, there’s nothing different. I’ve been alone before. I can get used to it again._

Plop.

Daniel’s shoulders shook as he lost the battle. Head bowed so low that his chin was brushing against his drawn up knees, he didn’t hear the footsteps coming closer. Bitter tears trickled down his face but all he could do was squeeze the sore hand until the pain grew, distracting him from the ache that throbbed inside his chest.

Hands clasped his shoulders and Daniel started.

"Easy." Jack’s quiet voice echoed out as the man tried to twist away. He gripped the thin shoulders a bit tighter. "It’s okay, Daniel."

_No it isn’t._ Daniel shook his head, unable to speak. 

Jack sighed. "Let it go, Daniel. You’ve earned it. Just let it go. Give yourself a chance to grieve."

"Sha’uri?" Daniel choked out. He didn’t dare look up. He didn’t want to see the pity.

"For everything."

Startled, Daniel lifted his head. When he saw deep brown eyes burden with a sadness that mirrored his own, Daniel whipped his head away. He protested as he felt the hands moved from his shoulders to his forearms.

"The days will get better…if you let us, Danny." Jack rubbed the shivering arms as he spoke. "Let it go. Don’t let it bury you along with them."

Coughing, Daniel dropped his head. He took deep breaths, trying to stop the heaving his chest seemed to be making, but Jack’s quiet voice kept filtering in. No pity. No false platitudes. Just a twin ache…empathy for loss.

And Daniel succumbed to the lump in his chest.

Jack sighed as the shaking began anew again, Daniel curling tighter within himself. He could hear the muffled sobs, the man too afraid to show this side to anyone, sealing himself away. Jack moved one hand to his friend’s back and rubbed it up and down, swallowing as he felt a bitter taste in his mouth.

Sometimes…Jack wished he had done that as well long ago. Now it was too late.

_But it won’t be for him. I won’t allow it._

"Shh…" Jack whispered, "It’ll be okay."

Daniel shook his head. "I want to forget…I need to forget…"

"No you don’t."

"I c-can’t do this…I can’t do this…it hurts…oh God…it hurts…" 

Jack leaned closer, not quite embracing, squeezing the shoulder once again. "We were not made to forget, Daniel."

"It’s not fair!" Daniel cramped a fist into his mouth. He could taste the salty tears down his cheek. "It’s not right!" 

Sighing, Jack hunched down. Rocking back on his heels. "It never is. But you’re still here, Danny. You’re still alive. Don’t forget that."

"Alive." Daniel grated the word out bitterly. "Alive…and alone."

"No…not really." Jack rested his chin on his knees. "Not if…you let us."

"Let you?"

"Let us make those days alright again."

Daniel lifted his head up, peering over his arms towards Jack. The older man smiled sadly. 

"You still have…family here. Don’t forget us."

Plop.

Daniel dropped his face into the crook of his elbow and wept.

* * * * *

Teal’c stared at the darkness where Jack was.

"Anything?"

"They are coming." The Jaafa just said and he went over to the fire. Sam nodded, poking a twig to the fire, watching the embers fly up like glowing dust before coming back down again.

"Kept the dinner warm for us?" The Colonel’s voice was whisper quiet but they heard him above the crackling fire. 

"Even got coffee, sir." Carter said lightly, lifting her cup to show the steaming liquid. She smiled as she saw Daniel walking up besides the Colonel, but it wavered when she saw the bandage around his hand.

"Are you alright, Daniel Jackson?" Teal’c got up as he too saw the injury.

Daniel forced a smile. He sat down, back towards the descending tunnel. Jack paused, standing over the hunched figure, shooting a warning glance towards the others.

"Was trying to get that vase out."

Jack sat down next to Daniel, accepting the plate of fish as he did. He passed the plate over to Daniel, holding it in front of the young man until he took it.

"Didn’t want to come out." Daniel slowly accepted the plate, staring at it as if he never saw it before. "And now I dirtied it."

"Can be fixed, Daniel. So it would look like the same again." Sam murmured gently as she poured a cup of coffee, handing it to Teal’c who passed it down.

"But it’ll never be the same."

"It’ll be close enough." Jack broke in quietly. "It’ll be close enough to make it important."

Carter blinked, exchanging a look with Teal’c. Obviously, the two men had not been just talking back there for so long. She cleared her throat. 

"Eat your food, Daniel, before it gets cold."

Nodding, Daniel made no move towards the fork. Jack sighed and took a long sip of his coffee. Instantly he choked, spewing brown liquid out like a geyser. Carter yelped, ducking but still catching a bit of coffee on her shoes.

"Sir!"

"What the **hell** was that?" Jack gasped, dramatically clutching his throat as his tongue flapped in a gaping mouth. "Christ! It was like drinking liquefied charcoal!" 

Teal’c peered at the pot the liquid was poured out from. "It is coffee, O’Neill."

"Who made it?" The Colonel gagged. "Some sadistic NID Major?"

"I did." The Jaafa arched an eyebrow. "I followed Daniel Jackson’s manner of making your beverage. One cup of your coffee to water."

Carter sputtered, moving the coffee away from her spot. "Teal’c! That’s one **tablespoon**! **Tablespoon**!"

Teal’c looked down at the pot confused. "It makes a difference?"

Jack rolled his eyes as Carter tried to explain. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack caught a small smile on Daniel’s lips as the man ducked his head and slowly began to eat the food. Jack felt a weight lift from his shoulders. So he didn’t stop, pretending not to notice.

"Geez, my lungs are on fire here! I can’t believe-"

"Well he didn’t know, sir. Teal’c doesn’t drink that stuff-"

"I do not find anything disagreeable with this drink." Teal’c announced.

"Oh shit. Please tell me he’s kidding! Please!"

"Teal’c! Don’t drink that stuff! It’s horrid-"

"Man, next time I’ll stick with tea instead!" Jack waved his cup, emptying it out behind him in disgust, making no comment as he saw the tentative smile remain on his young friend’s face as he stared out into the fire. Jack smiled.

* * * * *

"Sir?"

"Nah…it’s okay. Fever’s not too high."

"I could-"

"My watch anyway now…I’ll kept an eye on him. Get some sleep, Major. We’re going to head out tomorrow. Looks like the storm is on its last legs now."

"Yes sir. We’re here if you need anything."

"We know, Carter. We know."

Daniel’s eyes fluttered open at the voices and wondered if it was his turn at watch. Turning slightly and squinting at his watch, he realized that it had passed. Alarmed, he sat up and felt something fall down to his lap. Puzzled, Daniel looked down and saw the white towel, still damp.

"Lie back down." Jack’s voice seemed to float towards him. Daniel turned his head and saw the older man seated by the fire, absently poking the flames, tossing in one more stick. "You had a bit of temperature before. You should get some rest."

"You should have woke me." Daniel was surprised to hear his voice crack a bit. "I could have done watch."

"Yes you could have…" Jack shrugged. "But I would rather have you 100% for the trip back."

"But-" Daniel shuffled a bit and felt something against his hand. Turning his head slightly he saw the round portly shaped vase, streaked with blood, serenely sitting behind him, bits of stone still clinging stubbornly to it. "What?"

Jack shrugged again, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed. "Couldn’t sleep…figured…what the hell…thought I might as well do something productive since Carter wouldn’t let me take over her watch. I mean…you almost had it out. Didn’t take me long."

The vase felt heavy. Daniel held it with both hands, staring at the pottery and the text. He could see the faint scriptures, telling of the family who once owned it. Barely legible, almost gone.

"I bet…with a little paint…and whatever you guys do to bring the color back in…it’ll be like it used to be."

Ridges going up and down the surface were still defined. Daniel ran a finger over them.

"It probably won’t be like it was…but enough that it will still be how it was supposed to be."

"Thank you." 

Jack tilted his head. "For what?"

Waving a hand towards the darkness, Daniel shrugged one shoulder. "For this…for that…I don’t know…"

The older man smiled, white gleaming in the darkness. "You’re welcome."

Daniel set the vessel down carefully. 

"I was thinking…" Jack coughed awkwardly. "We’re were discussing how since we missed the…dinner…maybe when we get back…I was thinking we could check out Sunday’s game over at my place. Carter was going to bring cheesecake. And Teal’c…well…let’s just say he’s not going to make any coffee."

Daniel chuckled, his voice sounding strained.

"Turkeys are probably all sold out in the markets…but we could get Doc to bring over some roasted chicken like she made last time for Cassandra’s party."

"I…"

Jack stopped.

"I could bring…some potatoes…" Daniel lifted his head, peering over the top of the campfire shyly towards Jack. The fire reflected off glimmering blue eyes. "Or maybe…pick up some cake from the bakery down my block."

Jack pretended to groan. "Oh great…if everyone’s bringing dessert, we’re all gonna come back to SGC as fat, lumbering pigs."

This time, Daniel’s laugh sounded more natural. "Potatoes it is, then."

"You should get some sleep." Jack’s voice was gruff. He got up and took the towel back. Pouring water from his canteen, the older man moistened it again. Pushing Daniel by the shoulder gently, he had Daniel lie back down on his bedroll. "Your fever’s not completely gone yet. Get some sleep."

Daniel blinked owlishly as he felt a damp towel on his forehead. He said nothing as the Colonel sat back down by the fire. He watched the older man brood over the flames and remembered.

The holidays were once dark for someone else too.

"Too bad…about the turkey." Jack muttered as if he was aware of Daniel’s scrutiny.

Daniel’s eyes fluttered, struggling to stay open. Even as he drifted away, he murmured.

"It doesn’t matter what we eat, Jack. Only who we eat it with."

The Colonel smiled as he watched the young man yawn, gazing back with sleepy eyes. He looked over to Carter in her sleeping bag, then at Teal’c meditating a few feet away. He nodded.

"Right you are, Daniel." And the man watched as Daniel fell asleep. A pleased look came over Jack’s face and the Colonel nodded to himself again.

"Happy Thanksgiving, kids." Jack murmured and settled down for the watch.

  


* * *

>   
> © December 15, 1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### To Brenda, Joyce and Judy, beta-ing my stories can be hard...I know. To Becky, Dee, and Rowan, hugs all around. To Gary, the only guy who's willing to trade slave labor for the last drumstick on Thanksgiving and to my sister Janet and David, wish you were here. =) Happy holidays, everyone. Don't forget to hug someone everyday.

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/fiction.html)


End file.
